


Beating Boredom

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Boredom, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "Oh, right. I forgot," Rodney admitted sheepishly.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70
Collections: SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge





	Beating Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> For SGA_Saturday prompt: blow
> 
> And this is totally the fault of the folk at Squee... we were talking about Joe doing his Instagram streaming while being stuck in Quarantine and then there was this fic suggestion. So I wrote it!

"Will you relax?" Rodney snapped.

"I'm bored," John whined.

"Go running or something." Rodney waved a hand at the window of the hotel room. He squinted, trying to peer out. "Is it raining or the wind blowing or what?"

"Rodney. We're in quarantine," John said patiently. "We're not supposed to leave the room."

"Oh, right. I forgot," Rodney admitted sheepishly.

"You forgot."

"Hey! I've been working," Rodney said defensively, pointing at the bank of laptops on the desk. "I could be anywhere."

John blew out a heavy breath.

"I don't know why we couldn't just get the Daedalus to drop us off at Jeannie's," Rodney complained. "We went through medical when we left Atlantis. We went through medical -- again -- when we got to the SGC. And we went right from there to here. We haven't been in contact with anyone."

"That's above our pay grade," John admitted. "We're at least bending, if not breaking international laws by going to visit Jeannie at all."

"It would be easier to have her come to see us," Rodney suggested.

"But then Madison and Kaleb couldn't come," John pointed out.

"Oh. Right." Rodney sighed. "Are you done? I have work to do."

"Yeah, go ahead," John waved. "Maybe I'll do some calisthenics."

"Do some of those katas Teyla taught you," Rodney suggested. 

"Good thing we have a decent sized room so there's room to move," John said. 

They had a kinda-suite where the bedroom was separate from the sitting room. There was a large television in both spaces. But it gave them more space to hang out in.

"Walter organized the room," Rodney said. "Remember to thank him."

"I didn't know that," John said, pushing the low table in front of the couch out of the way. He took a breath and put his feet into the starting position. He worked his way through the series of exercises, and focusing on the positions helped settle his mind.

John ended up sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. He breathed in and out deliberately.

"Better?" Rodney asked.

"Sure," John said. 

"Here," Rodney handed John a tablet. "There's something wrong with this and you can figure it out for me."

John took the tablet. "Cool." It was better than yet another Sudoku puzzle. It was starting to get dark outside by the time John figured out the problem and pointed it out to Rodney.

"Idiots," Rodney muttered. 

"What's this for?" John asked. 

"It's part of the ZedPM re-charging project," Rodney said.

"How close is that?" John asked.

Rodney shrugged. "So-so," he admitted. "We're missing something big, but I haven't figured out quite what." He sighed. "We don't know enough to even have a rough timeline."

"Too bad," John said. 

"Is it time for dinner?" Rodney asked.

"We can order now, if you want," John said. "What are you interested in?"

"Steak," Rodney said immediately. He always ate anything beef-related whenever possible when they were on Earth. "And baked potato."

"And a salad," John added.

"If you insist," Rodney said.

"I'll get it ordered," John pulled out a phone he had been given at the SGC. 

"And take a shower," Rodney said, taking an obvious sniff at John.

"You want to join me?" John waggled his eyebrows.

"Two of us in that shower just isn't physically possible," Rodney pointed out. "Someone would get hurt."

"Miss our shower," John lamented. 

"Oh, yeah," Rodney agreed. They had an oversize walk-in shower with a large bench against one wall. They both admitted it was pretty decadent. "Order and take that shower. I'll be hungry by the time you get out."

John leaned in for a soft kiss. "Okay!"


End file.
